THE BEAST!
THE BEAST! is a creature that was once sealed into a desert whirlpool. He is summoned when one with royal blood reads the ancient tablet near the whirlpool he was sealed into. Those who read it have their body taken over, and turned into the next THE BEAST!. He has the ability to change minor details about his body, but he always looks vaguely like the one who summoned him. He is always blue, and has large tentacles to attack with. He is extremely powerful, rivaling even the strongest gods. THE BEAST! is the correct way to spell it, in all caps and with at least one exclamation mark. He is suspected to be one of Agate's finest soldiers, due to how his summoning works. THE BEAST! was inspired by a sprite from the Playstation RPG Maker, and was the last boss of that game as well. He was one of the many battles in the second Nyntindois strip of PSWhoa, where he faced Skunky, and was beaten before he could attack. =Games= War of the Worlds X: Shadows of Skies THE BEAST! is an optional boss in this game. He is fought by bringing the Ancient Tablet to the king in Quicksand Desert. He has a multitude of damaging attacks, and is considered to be a Weapon-style battle. Defeating him earns 750,000 EXP and 22,000 GP. THE BEAST!: 89,500 HP/39,000 MP. Weaknesses: None; Resistances: Any ailments; Absorbs: Air, Water, Ice, Earth, Fire, Thunder Attacks: Hurricane, Hydro Pump, Earth Laser, Fire Star, Mega Rocket Flare (hits all). Stolen Item: None; Dropped Items: Neo Stone, Omega Summon War of the Worlds XI: Destiny's Call THE BEAST! is found in the Digiworld in Nu. He requires at least 13 elemental stones to fight, and is very difficult for the point where are able to fight him. The best way is to steal the Beastslayer and equip it on a dual wielder, preferably Syrris. THE BEAST!: 775,000 HP/100,000 MP Stolen Item: Beastslayer; Dropped Items: Axis of Evil, 3 Ultima Mags, Fullcure Mag, Revivation Mat. Battle Royal THE BEAST! is the main boss of this game, being summoned by the King of Appel Castle. He is fought twice. The first time is considered unwinnable, due to his powerful stats. The second time is easier, when he is weak against magical spells. THE BEAST!: 9,999 HP/ 9,999 MP Attack: 9,999; Guard: 9,999; AGI: 8,500; M DEF: 9,999. Abilities: No Critical Hits, 2 x Damage, Auto Battle. Attack Patterns: The second battle he retains most of the same stats, but his Guard and M DEF become 9,000 and you gain 9,999 exp for defeating him. =Beastslayer= The Beastslayer is an ancient weapon that is rumored to be able to destroy THE BEAST!. However, it was used to seal him in, greatly reducing his power. The weapon itself is a longsword, but the blade itself is made out of whitish-blue energy. The Beastslayer is mentioned in PSWhoa, but is not seen. Games Battle Royal This weapon, called the BEASTDESTROY, is Ben's best weapon. It has attack of 9,900, attacks twice, and attacks all enemies. It is given by Landon. War of the Worlds XI: Destiny's Call The Beastslayer is stolen from THE BEAST!. It is a sword. Beastslayer Base Damage: 100 Slots: None Equipped by: Destiny, Syrris, Kenesis Special: Deals extra damage to THE BEAST! (technically only 9999, and never lower). Category:Nyntindois Characters Category:Bonus Boss